Wizards and Fairies?
by Writerandreader
Summary: Lucy has just moved from North Dakota in hopes of starting a new life. After recently being made into a fairy, she must learn to hide her secrets. When she meets a new boy, how will she learn to keep that secret a secret?
1. Friends?

**Chapter1-Friends?**

"_Lucy!" Max yelled as he ran over to me. He brushed my sticky, matted hair off my bloody forehead. "Justin, can't you do something to help her?"_

"_I can't." Justin said, watching Alex. "Magic doesn't work on fairies."_

"_But she's not a mortal!"_

"_I know, Max, but there's nothing we can do. I'm sorry."_

"_Wait!" Alex ran out, dragging Mason behind her. "I think Mason can help." She turned to Mason. "Turn into your wolfy-self and lick her wounds. I was reading some stupid magazine Justin had laying around and it said that could help."_

"_Do you really think it will work?" Mason asked._

"_Please Mason." Max pleaded._

"_Mason, Max is in love. It would crush him if she died. She's his first immortal girlfriend." Alex whispered._

_Mason nodded and let go of Alex's hand. "I'll do it."_

_Present Time. High School._

"Hello, Mr. Larry-Tate. Who's the new girl?" A semi-tall girl with brown curly hair and brown eyes asked the principal. Obviously talking about me.

"This is Lucy Brite. I would like for you to give her a tour of the school."

"_Me_?" The girl asked before she started laughing. "Why would you pick me? I'm like the worst student here."

_Great, _I thought. _First five minutes at this new school and the dumbest girl ever gets to show me around. She's bound to show me the wrong hall and get me in trouble._

"You are my _favorite_ student, Alex. Please just show her around."

"Will do, Mr. Larry-Tate." Alex says as she salutes him, laughing the whole time.

_That laugh will get annoying, quickly_.

"Well, Lucy, I'm Alex Russo. I'm supposed to be a junior but… I failed a year. Where's your first class?" She asks, taking to paper right out of my hands.

"Um…"

She smiled as she stared at the paper. "Art with Ms. Stevens. I'll show you the way."

The bell rang then. The _late_ bell. "Great, I'm late now."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll talk Ms. Stevens into taking it easy on you. Since it's your first day… let me show you around."

"O-okay." I stuttered, mentaly slapping myself.

…

"This is the Detention Room. I spend most of my time in here. Oh, this is the Principal's Office. Where Mr. Larry-Tate does his tha-a-a-ang." She said as we strolled down the hallway.

Another bell rang(A few had rung by now. I wasn't worried.) and kids poured out of the classrooms.

"Thanks for showing me around. I think I know where I should and _shouldn't_ be." I said, looking over at Alex.

"Oh, no problem. Hey, why don't you come over to the sandwich shop on Waverly Place and hang out with me and my friend, Harper."

"Uh, sure. I have to stop at my house first."

She nodded. "Ookie dookie then."

I opened my locker and stuffed some books into the already half full locker. I pulled my gloves tighter up my wrist, shut my locker, and headed for the exit on the floor below the current one. I was almost to the stairs when a boy bumped into me, dropping his books onto the floor. "Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Here-let me help." I bent down and handed him a book.

He grinned at me, his tan cheeks turning bright pink. "Thanks. Hey, I'm Max."

I held out a hand, the one that just gave a book back. "Lucy."

"You're new, right?" He asked as he shook my hand.

I nodded. "I just moved here from North Dakota."

"Well, you picked a great place to move to."

"My dad got a job here-on Wall Street, I think."

"W-wall S-street? You mean, the stock exchange thing?"

I nodded and stood up straight. "I guess so. It just seems really boring to me. I'm more into dark stuff, things my parents wouldn't understand."

Max laughed nervouly. "Me too."

"I have to go. See you tomorrow."

"Ok. See you tomorrow."

I practically ran down the steps, in a rush to get home-for once.

"How was school today?" Mom asked as I set my stuff down on one of the kitchen bar stools.

"It was good. I met some people."

"Have they been treating you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, mom. You don't have to worry about it."

"I'm not worrying, Lucy."

I rolled my eyes, my back turned towards mom. "Um, mom. Can I go out?"

"We just got here and you want to leave?"

"Well, I can stay but that means I'd lose my friends…"

"Oh, go ahead and go. Make sure you come back before it gets too late, ok?"

I nodded. "Thanks, mom." I ran to my room and straight to my closet-the only part of my room that was put together so far. I changed out of my black attitire and into my red-and-black longeraie top. I slid a pair of black skinnies on then stepped back into my shoes. I ran down the steps, putting my hair up as usual.

"You're not going out in that, are you?"

"Uh, yeah, mom. I am."

"Don't you want to cover up a little? Won't people think you're… you know, _easy_?"

"Mom!" I yelled. "They won't. I'm fine, ok?" I ran out of the house a.s.a.p and walked down the long street towards Waverly Place.

…

"Harper, that's the girl I was telling you about. Lucy."

"She looks perfect for you, Max." Harper said as she ruffled Max's hair.

"Why do you think she's here?"

Harper shrugged just as Alex came down the steps. "Hey, Lucy."

"Hi."

Harper skipped out from the kitchen and stopped beside Alex. "Lucy, I'm Harper. I don't think she told you about me yet."

"No, she didn't." I looked her up and down. She had chesnut hair with a huge bow on the side. She was wearing a dress with paper clips everywhere, even as earrings. Alex smirked as she saw the outfit too.

"What? I made this _myself_."

"It looks adorable." Alex said sarcastically.

"Someday you'll appriciate this." She said as she walked away.

"Max, get down here!" She yelled. "You'll like my little brother. He's just the right amount of insane."

"Insane?" I asked cautiously.

Max, the boy I had run into earlier at school, walked into the room. "Hey, Lucy."

"Hi, Max."

"You two know each other?"

"Yeah, we ran into each other today at school." Max said.

"You did?"

We both nodded.

"Well, my matchmaking service has been taken over. I'll be back in a little bit. Hopefully things will have moved further by the time I come back." She says before she walks off.

_The lair._

Alex got down a cup of love potion from the cabinent and smiled at it. "Maybe Max will finally find someone that's perfect for him."

She poured the potion into two separate cups then walked back to her brother and Lucy. _This should be a piece of cake_.

_Sandwich shop. Five minutes after Alex leaves._

"How are things going? Want to take a smoothy break?" Alex asked, two pink smoothies in her hands.

"Sure." I said the same time Max said: "Yeah.".

Alex handed us the smoothies then smiled before she left. Max chugged his while I drank mine slowly, taking my time.

Max set his cup down then took mine and set it down. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up the steps. "Come on. I want to show you something."

* * *

The words in italics are a memory, of the future. I decided to start with a snipit of what's going to happen after several chapters.

My friend, cwarnic93, started a Wizards story and it was so good that I decided to steal her idea as I did with her Big Time Rush story. Sorry! Anyway, Wizards of Waverly Place isn't my favorite show let alone one I'd get caught watching. So if I get names wrong, sorry.

Review please!


	2. Boyfriend

**Chapter2-Boyfriend**

"_You understand that you can't tell anyone about this." The man, Harvy, said._

_I nodded. "I understand."_

_Harvy got down from the big chair and walked over to me. He was a short man, hair by his ears but bald everywhere else. He had a grey suit on with a red and black stripped tie on. His black shoes squeaked when he walked. He had a white beared that covered his chin and jaw and extended past the bottem of his neck. "You are now a fairy, Lucy Brite. If you tell anyone that you are a fairy, you will be condemed to living as a mortal for the rest of your life."_

_My eyes fluttered shut then opened again as the magic ran through me. Dark purple wings fluttered on my back and the somewhat-mangled black and puple dress I was now wearing, blew a little as if there was a breeze in the room._

"_This is how you will look now, Lucy Brite." Harvy said as he held up a mirror._

_My then blonde hair was now very dark purple, my eyes went from plain brown to bright blue, and my skin became lighter. I was even a little bit shorter than before. And skinnier. I looked painfully thin actually._

"It's beautiful." I said as I looked out over the city.

"The one bad thing about it is that you can't see any stars."

"Because of the lights." I finished.

He nodded. "Yeah."

I looked over at Max and he was looking at me already. He rubbed his fingers over my left cheek before he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. As he pulled away, I laid my head against his chest. "Thank you."

"Um, you're welcome."

"Max, your sister's watching us."

He sighed. "She never gives me any privacy."

I laughed.

"Shouldn't you have left by now? It's already dark out."

I pulled back and looked up at him. "Probably. I haven't done anything fun in the past month."

He kissed me again, just a peck on my lips. "Let me take you home."

…

Max's mom was quite on the ride home. I was too. I was surprised that she let the two of us(Max and I) sit in the back together. He had his arm around me as I was curled up against his side.

"Wow." Max said as we stopped in front of my house.

I smiled. "Yeah."

Max kissed me again. He must really like doing that.

"Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Russo."

"You don't have to thank me."

I slid to the door then got out. "Bye, Max."

"See you tomorrow, Lucy."

I felt the color run up my face as I shut the door and walked inside my new house.

"Did you have a good time, Lucy?"

I nodded but didn't say anything. I pushed my stuff off the bar stool then sat down. I put my elbows on the table then my chin on the heels of my hands, still thinking about tonight.

"Did you meet a boy? You're getting that look…"

I nodded and sighed, staring at nothing.

"Your first day here and you've met a _boy_." She clarified while she shook her head.

"He asked me out too." I mumbled.

"Really? What did you tell him?"

I moved my eyes up to mom's face then smiled.

"You did?"

I nodded. "He's so cute."

"Cute?"

I nodded again.

I pulled my black hair into a messy ponytail then pushed my sleeves up. Max grabbed my hand and yanked me behind a wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I caught my balance.

"Alex is coming."

I looked back around the corner and saw her talking to Harper. I hid back beside Max. "Come on."

We ran down a set of stairs then stopped behind then, where Alex wouldn't see us.

I sat down beside Max and laid my head on his shoulder. "That was fun."

"Yeah, I guess it was."

"Why are we hiding from her?"

"Every time I get a girlfriend, she always has to get involved. And every time it ends up bad. I don't want her ruining this relationship."

"Max, there's nothing she can do to make me like you any less."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Really."

The bell rang, the bell for the last class of the day.

"You have Health, right?"

I nodded.

He pulled me to my feet and kept his hand around mine. "I'll walk you."

* * *

I now this chapter is short. And it's rushing a bit. I can't think of how to keep this story running slowly.

I'm sooooo glad you guys like this story! I was surprised that a Wizards of Waverly Place fanfic took off so quickly. I mean, my first day of publishing it and you already love it! Thanks soooo much.

Don't forget to review!


	3. Hide Out

**Chapter3**

_**Warning: somethings in this little section will not be in the actual scene.**_

"_Max, don't give up your powers!" I yelled as I burst through the room._

"_What is she doing here?" The old man asked._

"_Don't give them up, please. You don't have to."_

"_Why?" He asked._

_I ran to him and hugged him. "Because." I pulled back and let my eyes shut as I transformed into a fairy. "I'm not human, Max. It'd be stupid of you to give up your powers for me."_

_He took my pale hand and looked down at me. "Since when?"_

"_Right before I moved here."_

"_So you lied to me?"_

"_No, no." I said as I shook my head. "After I was… changed, my dad got a job here. At Wall Street where I told you. My mom planned on just coming here with me but instead we all came. I couldn't tell you. I-I thought… I didn't know you were a wizard when I came here. Exposing myself to a human other than my family meant that I'd become a human again. For good."_

"_Just like us, Max." Alex added in._

"_Telling you that I was a wizard was the hardest thing I've had to do. I knew I'd lose my powers but I didn't care. I just wanted to be with you." He said, gazing into my eyes. "Even if that meant becoming mortal."_

"_You'd become… mortal… just for me?" I whispered in confusion._

_He nodded and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer while he put his hands on my hips._

_Alex, Justin's girfriend, and Max's parents all 'awwed' while Mason smiled. Justin rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air, clearly not liking the moment._

"_Max, would you like to keep your powers?" The man asked as we turned to face him._

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Well, Max you will keep your powers as will the girl here."_

"_Wait. Who told you that Max was a wizard?" Justin asked._

"_Harper did."_

"_Harper?" Everyone said at the same time._

_Harper walked in and smiled, her hands on her hips. "Yes, me. I didn't think it was fair that Max had to lose his girlfriend just because he didn't know she was a fairy."_

"_Since when did you know?"_

"_Almost a day. She told me yesterday when I saw her transform."_

"_She caught me and made me tell her." I explained._

Kissing Max had to be the best yet most natural thing I've done in a while. With his arms wrapped around me and my body curled against his, nothing could ruin the moment. We were hiding from Alex in the substation in the sandwich shop under a table. It wasn't very comfortable but it got me closer to Max. Apparently he didn't mind either. It seemed that no matter where we hid, Alex never found us. This is the adventure I was craving.

"Max, dad needs you." Justin said blandly, standing right in front of us.

"Tell him I'm busy."

"No, he needs you _now_."

"Why?" Max asked as he pushed the table away and helped me to my feet.

Justin shrugged. "He only said that it was important."

"I'll be right back." Max said before he left with Justin.

I sat down at the bench and, sure enough, Alex walked over.

"Hi, Lucy."

"Hey, Alex."

"I haven't saw you or Max in a while."

"We've been busy."

"Busy? What could Max _possibly_ do that would make him busy?" She asked as she laughed histerically.

I rolled my eyes when she couldn't see. "He's been with me the whole time…"

"Oh, sorry."


	4. Truth Comes Out

**Chapter4-Truth Comes Out**

_**Only a dream. Not what happens.**_

"_Y-you're a wizard?"_

_He nodded, holding onto me carefully. "Don't pass out on me."_

_My voice was light as I spoke. "I won't."_

"_Lucy, I don't think we should date anymore."_

_Tears welled in my eyes and I started shaking. "W-why?"_

"_Wizards and humans can't date. Or I lose my powers."_

"_B-but can't we… I mean, isn't there something we can do?"_

_Max shook his head. "I wish there was."_

_Tears started falling down my cheeks. Why was this happening to me? I can never find anyone good enough for me. It always ends terribly. Just like it is now. Sometimes I wish I hadn't moved moved here._

_Max pulled me into his arms, hugging me. I buried my wet face in his chest. I shouldn't be in his arms, crying. I should be storming out of here and running home to be comforted by my mom. I'm just too weak and… depressed to move or take in the fact that the best boy on earth just dumped me._

I transformed into my fairy self and started running past the trees. I ran towards a tree with a low branch then jumped up on it with ease. I climbed up the rest of the tree then started jumping from tree to tree like Tarzan. I landed on the ground after I missed a branch then took off running again. As I was nearing the edge of the woods, I could see that it was raining already. I sighed before I ran right into the pouring rain. Luckily, it was an empty field near my house. Since we lived further away from the city.

Luckily, by the time I got back home and changed back, my hair was the other part of me that was wet and it wasn't dark yet.

…

_Next day._

Something grabbed my arm and I yelped in pain.

"Why haven't you told Max yet?" Harper asked in my ear.

I gulped. "I-I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"You know, Max is going to the council of magic to get rid of his powers. Ooops, I've said too much." Harper turned me around then.

"Powers? W-what are you talking about?"

"Um… Lucy, Max is a wizard. If you had _told him _you were a fairy, he wouldn't be going to get rid of his powers."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"A wizard can't be with a human."

"So he's going to get rid of his powers, for me?"

She nodded. "Tomorrow."

"We have to stop him."

"Lucy, I can't let you go. It's too risky."

"Harper, I _have_ to go."

"Fine."

"Do you know where it is?"

She nodded. "I have a pretty good idea."

I pushed the doors open in a fury then almost ran into the room. "Don't do it, Max!"

Everyone turned their heads towards me.

"You don't have to give up your powers!" I ran down the isle and attacked Max with a hug. I then whispered: "Don't do it, Max. Please."

"Lucy, what are you doing here?"

"I had to stop you."

"Stop me from what?"

"Harper told me that you were going to give your powers away just so you could be with me."

"Lucy, I'm a wizard. I can't be with you if I keep my powers."

I shook my head. "Max, things are different."

"Different?"

I nodded and transformed into a fairy. Right in front of Max. "I'm not human, Max. I'm a fairy. Giving away your powers for me would be stupid."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Exposing myself to a human other than my family meant that I'd become a human again. For good. I didn't know that you were human."

He rubbed his fingers over my cheek. "How long have you been a fairy?"

"Right before I moved here."

"So you lied to me?"

"No, no." I said as I shook my head. "After I was… changed, my dad got a job here. At Wall Street where I told you. My mom planned on just coming here with me but instead we all came. I couldn't tell you because I didn't know."

"Max, it isn't her fault. Exposing magic is bad for us too." Alex said softly.

"I wanted to tell you so bad." Max said softly. "I was only trying to protect you. I don't want us to break up. I love you, Lucy."

I nearly passed out. I wasn't really expecting this at all. Not this early in the relationship.

Alex, Max's parents, and Justin's girlfriend all 'awwed' while Mason and the judge smiled. Justin rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air, clearly not taking the moment too well_._

I kissed Max and wrapped my arms around his neck. He placed his hands on my hips and kissed me back.

"I take it that Max has decided to keep his powers?" The judge said quietly. He was old with a long, white beard. He had a purple robe on that matched his somewhat hat.

Max looked up at the judge and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"And Miss. Brite, are you going to stay a fairy?"

I nodded.

"Well, that was odd yet romantic. You are dismissed." He said before dissapearing.

"How'd she find out about this place?" Justin asked to himself.

"Harper brought me here."

"Harper?" Alex and her parents asked in unison.

Harper walked in then with her hands on her hips and a smiled on her face. "Yes, me. I caught Lucy in her fairy form and told her about you guys. I didn't think it was fair for poor Maxy to lose his girlfriend over some stupid magic rule. She's a fairy and he's a wizard that can _be_ together."

"Isn't anyone on my side?" Justin asked.

"Nope." Alex said.


	5. Death of A Fairy

**Chapter5-Death of a Fairy**

_**Flashback. Washington D.C.**_

_I ran out of the store with Brianna at my side, laughing. She had the bags of un-paid for items in her hands._

"_You have to pay for those!" The lady yelled from behind the counter._

_We almost smacked into the automatic doors as we kept running. We weren't looking ahead of us which caused us to smack right into two waiting Security Guards._

"_You two are coming with us."_

_I gulped. "Are you going to call our parents?"_

"_Of course we are." The man said as he shoved us into a small, open office like room. The one man pushed me into one of the chairs as the other one snatched up the stolen clothes from Brianna's hands._

_Once they were gone, Brianna started crying into her palms._

"_Why are you crying? This was your idea, you know."_

"_My mom's going to kill me. I've never done anything like this."_

"_She's not going to kill you. She'll just be really… pissed off."_

"_This totally ruins my plans for the next month."_

"_Brianna, get over it. Look, we're about to get charged with stealing. It's going on our permanent records and our picture will be stuck on the 'wall of shame'. Not being able to see some stupid movie Friday night isn't going to kill you."_

"_Ms. Brite, you're parents are here." The one man said at the door._

_I swallowed hard and walked out into the hall. To face my worst nightmare._

"_What would pressure you into stealing? This isn't like you at all." Mom said angerly._

"_I know, mom." I muttered._

"_You're grounded for the next month, Lucy." Dad said._

"_Thought so." I mumbled._

_**Present day.**_

"You were different before you changed? I always thought you looked like this."

I nodded. "I looked really different. I was tan since I always went to California in the winter. I had plain brown eyes and light blonde hair. I was a little bit taller too actually."

"Why did you change then? Couldn't you have stayed the way you were?"

I shrugged. "When I was changed, I couldn't see myself while it was happening. I didn't know that was going to happen either."

"You just randomly offered to be a fairy?"

"No, I had no choice. My older sister had a daughter that died in a drunk driving accident. My mom didn't want to lose me so she made me change."

"That's really dramatic."

"I know. I get why she's concerned and everything but I wish I had a say in all this."

"It doesn't seem fair for you." He said softly.

I laid my head on his shoulder and shut my eyes. "I'm kind of glad though. Staying in North Dakota would have been torture."

"You didn't like it there?"

I shook my head. "I moved there after I lived in D.C. I went from an amazing city to the middle of nowhere. I couldn't make friends too well so I forced my mom to let me be home-schooled. That's around the time my niece, Abigail, got killed. I couldn't get used to life there, to get a grip on reality. Everything seemed like a dream. Getting away from real life seemed like a relief. No matter what the cost would be."

"You're not the type of person to settle down, are you?"

I shrugged. "Sort of. I don't like things to be too quiet and I don't like open spaces. It just seems like there's too much space to… change things. I like things when they stay the same."

"We won't change. You know that, right?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

Max lifted my face up so I could look at him and he kissed me.

"So, to lift the subject… what's your favorite spell?"

He smiled. "I like the transformation spell the best."

"Have you ever used it?"

He nodded. "A few times."

I smiled.

"Here," He handed me the book of spells. "Look through the spells."

I took the book and nearly dropped it. I flipped through some pages quietly and after a few hundred pages, we were laughing and cracking jokes. "What would you do with the 'Groundhog Day' spell?"

"It can help you turn the chances in your favor. If you wanted more winter, you would use this spell."

"Wow." I said as I flipped the page. I got really quiet and serious as I read the next one. "Death of a fairy?"

Max's arms tightened around me. "It can kill a fairy." He ripped the page out then threw it towards the corner. "Lucy, I'd never use it on you."

"Max, I have to go." I said as I walked over to where my purse was.

"Lucy, what is it?" Max asked, concerned.

I slung my purse over my shoulder, rubbed my cheeks, and sniffed. "I have to go. I'm sorry."

Max hurried over to me then grabbed my arm before I could leave. "Lucy, I'm sorry."

I swallowed then looked up at him. "It's not your fault."

He looked at me for a minute then hugged me before letting me go. As soon as I was out the door, I ran down to the street then into the nearest waiting taxi.

…

"Lucy, what's wrong?" mom asked as I burst through the door.

I ignored her and ran to my room. I locked my door before collapsing on my bed. It wasn't long before I had cried myself to sleep. It wasn't even 6 o'clock yet.

…

_Next morning. 7:12 am._

I pushed myself up then sat up against my pillows. I had lines on my face from my pillow and dried tears on my cheeks. My eyes were stuffy and a little crusted from the previous tears. I took my phone out of my purse, flipped it open, and scrolled through my missed calls. All of them were from Max. There were only 4 calls but it was enough to make me smile a little.

'I'm ok. It just freaked me out, is all. Do you think you could come over? I miss you.' I sent to Max before getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom. I brushed through my hair, brushed my teeth, and then changed my clothes. I changed into a burgundy long sleeve shirt and dark blue skinny jeans.

My phone was buzzing by the time I walked back to my bed. 'I'll be over soon. 'Glad you're feeling better. Miss you too. P.S. I have a surprise for you.'

I laid my phone on my nightstand then I walked downstairs.

"Honey, are you feeling better?"

I nodded and got out the French Toast Sticks.

"You and Max didn't have a fight, did you?"

"No, mom, we didn't. I just- something happened that upset me so I left."

"Well, you did the right thing, sweetheart."

"Thanks, mom." I muttered.

Dad came down and kissed me on my forehead. "Do you have school today, Lucy?"

"No, dad, it's a Saturday. School's over after Friday."

"For the year?"

"No." I said, laughing. "For the week. We still have another semester left of school."

"We?"

"I meant, Henry and I."

He chuckled. "Well, I'm off to a meeting."

"On a Saturday?"

"Yes." Dad said, sighing. "My boss scheduled one for today months ago."

"That sounds boring." I mumbled.

Dad laughed then walked over to mom to talk.

The doorbell rang and I jumped. I ran to the door before dad could get to it, unlocked it, and opened the door.

"Hi."

"Hey." I said, taking Max's hand and pulling him inside. "I'm sorry I left in such a rush last night."

"It's ok, Lucy."

* * *

I kind of lost inspiration. Writer's block actually.

I will have chapters up I just need to write them. So in the meantime, read my other stories. Thank you.


	6. Death

**Chapter6-Death?**

I grabbed Max's hand and pulled him up so he could reach the branch I was sitting on. He pulled himself up and sat down beside me.

"How can you do that so easily?"

"I'm invincible in my true form."

"Can you… hide your wings?"

I shook my head. "I'm not strong enough yet."

"How long will it take you to get stronger?" He asked shyly.

I shrugged. "It can take up to a year. There's no set in stone time for us."

"So you're all different?"

I nodded. "I only know one other fairy but it's enough. I have dark colors but the other fairy-Claire- has yellow and orange."

"You can't pick them?"

I shook my head. "I think it has to do with a destiny. I mean, I would've gone with light colors to my original hair color. Our bodies alter with our change."

He simply nodded. "Do you… like being a fairy?"

I looked over at him and nodded. "It has its perks."

"Like what?"

I pushed myself off the branch and started falling towards the ground. Before I could get hurt, I flew back up to Max, hovering right in front of him. "Like that. I can do pretty much whatever I want when I'm a fairy. The only bad part is that I can't tell anyone about who I really am."

"You told me."

I nodded. "You're not necessarily human."

"Right."

"Don't you think it would be easier for me to be a fairy all the time? If I never had to worry about hiding my secret. I could live out here all the time, build myself a small house, and have a small family of fairies. Sometimes I don't feel like myself when I'm human."

"Lucy, I wish it could be. You and I could be together without worrying who will disagree with us. _We_ could have a perfect life."

I sat down beside him and wrapped my arms around his middle. "We'll live together someday. When we're older."

"I hope so."

_Third person Point of View._

"Ana, you're killing her!" Alex yelled.

Ana couldn't hear anything. She was too focused on what she was doing.

Lucy screamed as the dark witch killed her.

Justin held back Max, afraid he would be killed too.

"Stop her!" He yelled threw tears.

"If we try to stop her, she could turn on us."

"I don't care. If Lucy dies, I die."

Lucy wasn't screaming anymore, she was barely breathing. She was already damaged but another minute would kill her completely.

Harper knew it was risky to jump in and save the day. This was her shinning moment. She knew she had to do this. She jumped in front of Ana's way, letting the spell kill her.

Within a minute, the spell had killed Harper, saving Lucy. Harper collapsed to her side, un-moving and un-breathing.

"Harper!" Alex screamed, crying now. Alex and Mason ran over to Harper, trying to wake her up.

Justin let go of Max and let him run to Lucy. She was asleep and barely breathing. Max lifted her into his arms and covered her face from the falling rain.

"Ana, look what you did."

She moved back, tears in her eyes, covering her mouth with her hand. "I-I… I'm sorry. I didn't know… I'm sorry."

Alex was crying now, her hand gripping Harper's. "You killed her!"

"I didn't mean to!" Ana yelled before she attempted to run off.

Juliet ran after her and tackled her to the ground. Ana face hit the pavement, leaving a bruise below her right eye.

"Let me go!"

"Ana, calm down. It's for your own good."

Jerry walked outside, stopping as he saw what was going on. "Bring them inside. I'll call for a hospital."


	7. Things Get Better

**Chapter7-Things Get Better**

_Lucy's point of view._

I opened my eyes and saw Max looking at me, worried.

He hugged me lightly. "You're ok."

"W-what happened?" I whispered.

"Ana tried to hurt you."

"W-why would she?"

"She was… possessed or something. Harper saved you."

"I-is she ok?"

He hesitated before shaking his head. "Her body couldn't handle all the magic. She died saving you."

"Oh." I said softly. I moved over as best I could to let Max sit beside me. He sat down and took my hand.

"I'm glad you're ok."

"Me too." I whispered.

He kissed me, not a short kiss either, as mom walked in.

"Oh, baby! I was so worried about you!" She yelled, crying.

I pulled back and looked up at her. "Mom, I'm fine."

"Look at you! You're in the hospital!"

"You don't think I don't know that already? I'm aware of everything."

She sighed and sat in the chair beside the bed. "The doctor said you can go home later. He wants you to stay in bed a few days."

"So… no school?"

"You won't go for a few days but Max offered to bring over your work after school everyday."

I sighed. "Sounds like fun."

She grew a lot more serious now. "Lucy, you'll have to be more careful. That wizard could have done something harmful to you. What if she took away your powers?"

"I'm just a fairy, mom. It wouldn't bother me if she had taken them away."

She gaped at me. "You don't even think how it would affect us?"

"Mom, I'm the one who's a fairy, not you or dad. Get that in your head. Think about _me_ once in a while."

"You think I don't think about you? We've had to adjust our lives because of you. We had to move so no one would find out. It's not something we can ignore. We changed you because we didn't want to lose you. Don't you understand that?"

"Of course I do. You… you didn't even ask me or tell me why. I had no say in it at all. It could've ruined my life and you wouldn't have even known."

"Your life got better because of it."

"Barely. I lost all my friends back home because it was 'too dangerous'. We moved here… The best thing about it is I met Max. Without him… I don't even think I'd be here right now."

"What are you saying?"

"Without Max, I would've run away."

Tears spilled out her eyes. She took a deep breath before she walked out of the room.

I looked away from what was happened, down at my hands. A few tears dripped from my eyes to my hands. I took deep breaths, trying not to break down.

"Lucy." Max said softly.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Look at me."

I sighed and looked up at him. He kissed me lightly before pressing his forehead to mine.

"Wednesday, I wanna take you somewhere. No secrets. You don't have to hide anything."

I gave him a confused look.

"I want you to be a fairy while we're there."

"Why?"

"Trust me." He whispered in my ear.

_Wednesday._

I found Max and dropped to the ground beside him. "So, what are we doing here?"

He kissed me, his hands cupping around my cheek. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. We stood like that for a while before he pulled back, smiling.

I felt myself blushing as I looked at him.

We ended up sitting across from each other, so we could see each other, on the ground. I was waiting for him to start while he was thinking of what to say.

"Is there anything you want me to know?" He asked softly.

My throat closed a little but I spoke anyway. "I'm sorry you had to… witness what happened between my mom and I."

He nodded. "Families fight, I get that. I'm sorry she made you mad. It didn't make sense for her to make you change. She didn't even ask for your opinion."

"I know. She did it for me out of love. She was trying to protect me. I have to stop blaming her."

"Lucy, if it's her fault, you shouldn't stop blaming _her_."

"I shouldn't be mad at her over this. I mean, if she hadn't made me change, I wouldn't have met you. I wouldn't have been able to make it on my own."

He leaned forward and kissed me. "I wish I could make you feel better. I wish I could make _things_ better."

"You have." I whispered. "You are a hero." I got to my feet then started hovering in the air above Max. "If you really are ahead of Alex and Justin, use your magic to catch me."

He grinned and got to his feet, pulling his wand out on his pocket.

We basically played hide-and-go-seek for the rest of the afternoon. Max almost caught me once but I jumped up the limbs of the tree in time.

He was walking around, trying to find me, when I was sitting in one of the trees. Quietly, I hovered down above him then attacked him, sending him into the dirt. I kissed him but he made it short, rolling me underneath him.

He pinned my hands and arms down at my wrist and smiled. "Gotcha."

I laughed and kissed him. "I let you get me."

"That's cheating."

I shrugged. "It would've ended as a tie. I had to let you win."

He kissed my cheek, then down my neck. "I love you, Lucy."

"I love you too." I said, my dirt covered hands running over Max's cheeks.

He kissed me again but this time, there wasn't any space between us. The kiss wasn't so innocent either. His lips wrapped around mine as his tongue slid inside my mouth. His body was pressed tightly against mine, his left hand knotted in my hair. He pulled back suddenly, gasping for air. "It's getting dark."

"I can see in the dark, Max."

"I'd rather get you home so your mom doesn't ban me from seeing you."

"Trust me. If she did, I'd beg your parents to let me move in. My mom can't keep me from seeing you. I won't let her."

He pulled me to my feet in one swift motion, keeping an arm around me. "I'll give you a piggy back ride."

I laughed but shook my head. "Let's fly." I picked him up and started flying home.

"You should see how us wizard's fly."

I smiled. "Show me someday."

"I will."


	8. Sorry

**Chapter8-Sorry**

"Mom, can I come in?" I asked softly in the doorway to my parents' room.

Dad was on a business trip since his work was so 'high class'.

Mom looked up from her book and nodded. "What do you want to talk about?"

I sat down beside her. "I'm sorry about the other night. I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did."

She pulled me into a hug and kissed the side of my head. "I'm glad you did. I didn't know how it was for you. I should've been a good mother about it and asked you first."

"Mom, you're a great mother. I'm glad you were so worried about me."

"I'm sorry, Lucy."

I nodded. "It's ok, mom."

That night, I fell asleep in mom's bed around nine-ish. She kissed my forehead lightly before she pulled the covers over me. She stayed up a little later than I did but it didn't wake me up.

"This is crazy!" I said, looking down at the small people. Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention… we're flying with a _carpet._ Crazy, I know.

Max grinned. "I told you you'd like it."

I rolled my eyes. "It's better with you here."

He kissed me. "My dad finally agreed to give me lessons. Alex had to yell at him though."

"Why'd she have to yell at him?"

"He didn't want me to do this since I'm younger than Alex and Justin. He made Alex wait longer than Justin did."

"That's not fair."

"Well Justin's the prize child. I'm just the one who stands a better chance at the competition."

I laid my head against his arm. "You're _my _prize. You don't have to be perfect to be mine. I love you just the way you are."

He rubbed my cheek, getting lost in my eyes. "I love you, Lucy."

I smiled, blushing a little, and kissed him. "I love you too, Max."

…

Max handed me the red roses from the table and kissed me again. "I'm glad you came over."

"Me too. I had fun."

He smiled. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

I nodded.

He kissed me again, wrapping an arm around me.

"Lucy, your mom's here."

We both jumped and pulled away from each other. Max was blushing while I was laughing at him.

"Bye, Max." I said before I walked out to meet mom. I climbed in the front seat and, seeing a baby in the backseat, gave a confused look to mom. "What with the baby?"

"That's Damien. He's Sarah's daughter. Sarah let him visit for the week."

"Aunt Sarah lives so far away."

"She's visiting the city-"

"While we baby-sit." I finished, rolling my eyes.

"Lucy, you haven't seen him until now. He's your cousin; you should spend time with him."

"I should be spending time with Jaycee too but you don't see either of us flying to see each other."

"You two don't like each other. No use sending you all those hours to visit and have a miserable time."

"Just a waste of money." I mumbled.

She sighed. "You know, you should be glad you have a family."

"Mom, I am. I just really can't stand everyone in it."

"And why is that?"

I sighed. "They either treat me like a little kid or don't even acknowledge me. Why bother trying to be nice?"

"It's the right thing to do."

"Try telling them." I mumbled.

She rolled her eyes and pulled up by the house.

I walked inside, avoiding dad too, and went to my room.

"Emily, can you talk your mom into letting you come here?"

'Lucy, what's wrong?'

"I just-I need you right now."

'You aren't… adjusting well, are you?'

"I-well, sort of. I mean, I met this boy who knows my secret. I can be myself around him but to others… it's hard. I just want to be with someone… like me."

I could practically tell she was smiling even through the phone. 'I'll be there as soon as I can, promise. I know _exactly_ what you're going through.'

"Y-you do?"

'Of course. I've been a fairy for a few years now. It's easy for me to make myself happy or just change the way I feel. I want you to feel the same.'

"Thank you."

'You're very welcome. Give me… a few days, two or three tops, and I'll be there. Your address is the same from your letters?'

"Yeah, still the same."

'Mmkay. See you soon, bye.'

"Bye." I said hanging up. I sighed, smiled, and fell back onto my bed.


	9. Emily

**Chapter9-Emily**

"You're going to school here?" I asked, stuffing books into my locker.

Emily nodded. "My mom wants me to live here. She doesn't trust anyone to take care of me other than you guys, if you don't mind."

"She can't take care of you?"

She shook her head, looking at the inside of my locker. "My mom's in the hospital."

"I-I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "It has to happen sometime. She's getting old."

"Why don't you stay with her then?"

"She doesn't want me seeing her… when, you know."

I hugged her then shut my locker. "I understand completely. Now, are you ready for some fun?"

"How is school fun?"

"We're skipping today."

"Lucy, you can't skip school."

"Why not?" I asked, walking towards the exit.

She grabbed my arm. "It's my first day, you know."

"Do you want to be stuck in school all day or out running around?"

"I-"

I rolled my eyes and walked off to class.

Luckily, Emily and I didn't have the same lunch shift. I sat down beside Max, only carrying a water bottle.

"Is something wrong?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Emily's just driving me crazy. She doesn't want to have any fun."

"We have each other." He said, stuffing food into his mouth as he spoke.

I winced slightly at his bad manners but shook it off.

"So, you up for hanging out tonight?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Emily's staying at my place for the next few weeks. I'll have to ask my mom."

"Can I give you a ride home?"

"You drive?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Not me. My mom's picking me and Alex up. She won't mind taking you home."

"Are you sure?"

He smiled. "Positive."

Max shook me. "Lucy, wake up."

I blinked my eyes open and looked up at Max. "I fell asleep?"

He chuckled and nodded. "It's late. _Really_ late. Let me take you home."

"I don't have to go home, you know."

"Huh?"

"I could… stay here if… you don't care."

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled us to our feet. "You could stay in my room."

"Max, I can't sleep with you."

"You won't be… You won't have to… you know."

I glared at him. "I'm not doing that."

"Sorry, sorry. We'll think of something." He said as he pulled me to his room. "You can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"No, it's your bed, you take it."

He shook his head. "I'll be fine. Do you want to borrow a shirt?"

I smiled, looking at him. "Sure."

…

_Two in the morning_.

I lied and told Max I was freaked out. He said he'd come up and keep me company on his bed. Exactly what I wanted. I wasn't scared. I was at home. I only wanted to spend time with Max.

He slid in beside me, wrapping his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest and shut my eyes.

"Thank you, Max."

He nodded.

"Have you done this a lot… with other girls?"

"What? Have them stay the night?"

I nodded.

"You're the only girl. You're the only one I've ever loved too."

"I feel special now."

He kissed my forehead. "You should."

"I like staying here with you."

"You should stay more than."

"Our parents will think we're having sex the whole time."

"We're smarter than that."

I nodded.

He kissed me, lifting my chin up. "I love you so much."

I snuggled closer to him, feeling sleep taking over. "I love you too."

I fell asleep in his arms, very comfortable. Even I wasn't the first to wake up.


	10. Love

**Chapter10****-Love**

"Thanks for letting me stay." I asked to Max.

He kissed me. "You can stay anytime."

"I might take you up on that."

He smiled. "I'll call you later."

I hugged him. "Ok." I walked inside to find mom waiting up for me. "Hi, mom."

"We were worried when you didn't come home last night."

"I stayed at Max's."

"And you didn't think to call us?"

"It was late, mom."

"A call still would've been nice."

"I'm sorry, ok? What else can I say?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and walked out of the room.

I rolled my eyes and walked up to my room. Emily was asleep, upside down, on my bed, snoring. I laughed and walked into the bathroom.

Emily's makeup was scattered everywhere on the sink. I pushed it aside then hopped into the shower.

My phone started ringing as soon as I got out of the shower. I sighed.

"Max, what is it?"

'_Can you meet me in the woods behind your house?_'

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

'_I need to tell you something. I can't tell you on the phone.'_

"Max, don't-"

'_No, no, it's not that. I swear. I-it's about Ana_.'

"Ana? W-what happened now?"

'_I-I can't tell you now. I'll see you in a few minutes._'

"Ok." I sighed and put my phone on the sink counter. I got dressed quickly then flew down to where Max wanted to meet me.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"W-what's going on?"

"Ana's back."

"She's back? Where'd she go?"

"The wizard world. The professor of the school there made her practice a lot more before she was allowed back. I thought it would be longer."

I didn't say anything, couldn't say anything. She was coming back. For all I know, she could kill me. Like she almost did.

Max stroked my cheek, his other hand on my waist. "I won't let her get to you. Everyone will keep you safe."

I hugged him, tears falling out of my eyes. "She almost killed me, Max. I don't want her coming back."

He hugged me back. "I know. We can avoid her. I won't let her hurt you again."

I nodded. "I trust you, Max."

He kissed my neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." I mumbled.

He took my hand and started walking.

I shook my wings and got to my feet, staring down at the ground. I walked down the roof to my room's window and climbed in, someone yelling my name from outside as I did so. I sighed and looked out the window, turning back into my human form.

"Hey." Max yelled.

I smiled. "Hi."

He wiggled his finger for me to go to him. I sighed, turned into a fairy, and flew down to him. I turned back to my human self and kissed him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

I laughed. "Yeah, because I'm so interesting."

He hugged me. "You're the only person I like talking to."

"Aww, so now I'm special."

"You've always been special, Lucy."

"Yeah, right."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm serious. Did I ever tell you that I've only been truly in love with you?"

"Maybe, but I like hearing it."

He laughed. "It's true. I feel like you're the only girl I've ever really got to be myself around."

"Well, yeah. I don't think anyone else knows that you're a wizard."

"Nope." He said before he kissed me again.


	11. Pain

**Chapter11-Pain**

I wiped my wet cheeks then pressed my damp cheek to my knee. Everything was falling apart.

I had a fight with Max so bad it ended our relationship. I wasn't able to talk to my parents seeing as I wasn't a good kid anymore. I even let it slip that I didn't want to be a fairy anymore.

That was the boiling point with them. They didn't kick me out but I knew they wanted to.

I got to my feet on the branch and took slow steps towards the end of the branch. One wrong move and I'd be plummeting to my death.

I could handle that.

I let myself fall backward until the empty, warm air met my skin. I fell dozens of feet, eyes closed, until I hit the ground painfully. Bones in me snapped including my back. Something sharp hit my side.

My body arched up as I coughed, spitting up blood. I stopped breathing and I pretty much… died.

…

_A week later._

I groaned and opened my eyes, unable to move anything but a few fingers and my eyes.

Max sighed in relief and hugged me. "Lucy, I was so worried about you."

"You don't care about me." I whispered, my voice cracking.

"I never wanted you to die, Lucy. I-I'm sorry."

"Max…"

"What is it?"

"You're hurting me."

"Oh, sorry." He pulled away quickly.

I looked around and noticed it was only the two of us.

"I-is my mom here?"

He nodded. "She's talking to the doctor in the hallway."

"How bad am I?"

He sighed and rubbed my hand. "The doctor said you broke your right leg, busted up your right knee, and your back was hurt pretty badly."

I groaned. "That's it?"

He nodded and gave me a small smile. "You'll be ok."

I tried to sit up which Max noticed and helped me.

"Take it easy."

I groaned and winced as I felt the pain in my lower back. "Ow."

Max looked at me like he was apologizing.

"Max?"

"What?"

"When can I go home?"

"A few weeks at most. The doctor wants to make sure you'll be ok."

I squeezed his hand. "Don't leave me, Max."

He looked at me for a second before he kissed me. The monitor for my heart started making bad noises as my heart rate increased. I was short on breath though the oxygen flowing through my nose helped just a little.

Max pulled away, laughing. "Don't worry about me. Just try to get better."

I nodded lightly.

Mom and dad walked in, dad's arm around mom's shoulders.

Mom was the first to break the silence. "Max, I'd like to talk to my daughter alone."

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am." He walked out the door, gave me a wink through the glass, and then left my view.

"I hope you are happy with yourself." Mom said, her arms crossed over her chest.

I avoided her eyes. "Glowing with excitement."

Her eyes narrowed. "Lucy, what would make you even think about being human?"

"I always think about it but I never mean it. You just take it to the extremes."

"_Extremes?_ I'm worried about you!"

"Yeah, sure you do."

It looked like she was going to hit me. I cringed away.

"You can't hurt me."

She looked at me then she broke down, crying into my dad's chest.

I felt guilty. About everything. I wouldn't be broken and messed up if I had just been smart. It was all my fault. I was to blame. "Mom, I'm sorry."

The nurse walked in at that point and looked over the monitors. "Feeling better?"

I shrugged. "Not by much."

She stuck the needle into the IV. "You'll feel better in no time. For now, just relax and get some sleep."

I nodded and looked at mom. As I was falling asleep, I stayed looking at mom. She didn't look at me.


	12. Healing

**Chapter12****-Healing**

"Max, you don't have to help me." I complained.

He kissed me lightly. "I want to."

I grabbed his arm. "Max, can we talk? Please?"

He turned and looked at me, then sat down beside me.

"Why are you being so nice to me after… you know."

He stroked my cheek gently with the backs of his fingers. "I love you, Lucy. There's no way I could leave. Ever."

I laid my head on his shoulder, trying to ignore the pain. "I love you too, Max."

_A few months later._

"Feeling any better?"

I turned around and smiled. "Better now."

Max walked over to me and hugged me, being gentle.

I pressed my lips to his lightly. "I'm glad you're here."

He stroked my hair lightly. "I am too. You look better than ever."

I frowned.

He kissed my cheek and looked down at my knee. "You're not as broken up anymore. You've always been beautiful to me."

I hugged him. "I love you, Max."

"I love you, too." He whispered. He pulled me over to my bed and held me on his lap, his lips inches from mine. "Will you tell me why you got your cast off early?"

"Huh? Oh, that." I shrugged. "I guess it just healed fast. I didn't want to freak the doctor out too much so I pretended to use it until we saw him last. When he cut into my leg." I grimaced, wincing as I remembered the pain.

Max kissed me. "Don't think about the pain. It makes me worried."

I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry that we fought."

"It's my fault, Lucy. If I would've shut up and realized you were right, you might never have got hurt."

I shrugged. "I honestly thought everyone hated me. I jumped as a last, and terrible, resort. I won't be doing that again."

"You won't have a reason to."

"My parents contributed to the pain. Then my mom tried to bitch at me over it."

"She shouldn't have."

I kissed him then got to my feet. "Come with me."

"Where?" He asked, getting to his feet and taking my hand.

"Somewhere more quiet."

Later that night, I was doing homework in the kitchen when my parents got home from some meeting.

"I'll be upstairs in a few minutes." Mom said quietly to my dad.

He nodded and walked upstairs, leaving me alone with mom.

I sighed and kept my eyes down. "Here to yell at me some more?"

She sighed and sat down across from me. "You know our mother-daughter relationship doesn't have to be like this."

"I can't fix it." I mumbled.

"You could try."

I looked away from her, so she couldn't see me, as tears rolled down my cheeks. Couldn't she see that everything she says makes me cry?

I got up from the table and walked out of the room, sitting on the basement stairs. I phased into a fairy and pushed myself out the basement window.

"Lucy, so good to see you." A dark voice said, chuckling afterwards.

I gasped lightly but didn't turn around. "What?"

"You're a fairy? I would've never guessed."

I whirled around quickly, my hair spinning in my face. "What do you want from me?"

The boy stepped closer to me until his hand was in my hair.

I cringed.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

I held my breath and shook my head.

"Shame. I guess you want me to tell you then, am I right?"

I looked away from him. "Stay away from me."

"Why should I?" He asked, putting his face close to mine.

Quickly, I turned and ran, darting between the trees in the forest.

He jumped up high in the air then landed on my back, throwing me to the ground.

I screamed in pain and rolled onto my back, trying to get him off me. "Leave me alone."

He growled then wings appeared out of his back.

I gasped. "Who are you?"

With his teeth locked together, he spoke darkly. "James."

"A-and you're a what?"

"I'm a demon."

I screamed loudly, hoping that _someone_ would hear me.

"Shut up." James growled, covering my mouth with his hand. "I never intended on hurting you."

"So what? You're going to now?"

His eyes narrowed. "Not unless you make me."

I looked away from him. "I have a boyfriend. A _wizard_ boyfriend."

"Oh, scary." He said, rolling his eyes. "Please. He couldn't hurt me. Not with those useless powers."

"Get off me!" I screamed, trying to push him off.

He kicked off the ground and hovered above me.

I sat up, holding my aching head, and groaned, my back feeling terrible. I got to my feet and started flying. "I'm going home. Leave me the hell alone."

"Lucy, please! Wait!"

"Why should I?" I yelled loudly.

He sighed and stopped me, holding me at arms length. "I'm your brother."

"_Brother?_ You've got to be kidding me." I said, crossing my arms.

He shook his head. "I'm not kidding you. We're mythological twins. We were changed on the same day, you into a fairy and me into a demon."

"You're crazy."

"Am I? You're the one in love with a wizard."

I looked away from him, tears in my eyes.

His smile faded. "Look, I'm sorry."

I wiped my eyes then flew down to the ground, changing back. I continued walking home, not looking back to see if he was following me.

"Your parents know about me." He yelled.

"Yeah, right." I mumbled.

"Lucy, let me talk."

"Talk all you want." I yelled back.

He flew down to me and turned back into a human, still walking along with me. "Let me explain."

"No, if my parents really know about you, _they_ can listen in too."

He sighed, his hands up in surrender. "Fine. But don't hate me if things go bad."

I stepped inside the house.

"Where have you- James, how did you get here?" Mom said.

My hands turned to fists. "He just tried to kill me."

James ignored me. "I flew here. Lucy wasn't too happy to see me."

"She didn't know what was going on, I assume."

"I do now." I mumbled.

"Lucy, take James into the living room. I believe we should talk."

I rolled my eyes and walked over, plopping down on the couch.

Unfortunately, James sat down beside me.

I rubbed my knee absentmindedly with my head on the back of the couch.

"Does that hurt?" James asked, nodding to my knee.

I opened my eyes and rolled my head so I could glare at him. "I just had surgery on it weeks ago and surgery on my back a month ago. You attacked me, causing my knee to hit the ground. Let's see how I feel about know…"

He smirked. "Hey, can't blame me. I had no idea."

"The brace on my knee should've tipped you off." I growled.

Mom walked in and sat down across from us. "Less fighting and more explaining."

* * *

Yes, I've updated three chapters in a row. I got confused and though only one needed to be added. Oh well. More for the fans :)

This chapter is a cliff-hanger. I thought it'd be a nice twist to the story. Only two chapters left in this story.

The follow-up story might possibly be on since it doesn't involve Max and Lucy all too much. But I'm not sure.


	13. Brother

**Chapter13-Brother**

"Mom, how long have you known about this?"

She crossed her legs. "I've known for quite some time now."

"And you couldn't have told me?"

She sighed. "Telling you now hasn't done any good at all."

"Yeah, because _you_ didn't tell me."

"Lucy, relax." James said from beside me.

I turned to him. "_Relax?_ No, that isn't how things work."

"Lucy, calm down. Everything will be ok." Mom said.

I rolled my eyes. "Like everything's fine. Where's dad? Shouldn't he be here to make me feel bad about this?"

"Lucy, your father has work. You knew that."

"Mom, it's eleven at night. He just got home like an hour ago."

"Work has been very busy for him."

"Yeah, right."

Neither my mom or James said anything.

"Mom, please tell me he doesn't have to stay here."

She didn't say a word, only looked at me.

I rolled my eyes and got to my feet. "I'm going to bed. Don't bother following me."

'_A brother?_'

I sighed. "A _twin_ brother."

'_Isn't that… how would that even happen?'_

I laughed. "Not that way, Max. It's really confusing. He said that we were mythological twins."

'_Creepy.'_

"Not creepy. It just sucks. I wish you could come over."

'_Me too. My parents grounded me._'

"Why?"

'_Alex and I were messing around in the substation and kind of… tore apart things. Dad forced us to clean everything up plus he grounded us for a week.'_

"I bet he did that when he was a kid."

'_Probably. Lucy, I have to go.'_

"Okay."

'_Lucy, things will get better._'

"I hope so." I mumbled. "I love you."

'_Love you, too._' He said before he hung up.

"It's not right to be with a wizard." James said in my doorway, his arms crossed over his chest.

I rolled my eyes. "Like you're any better."

"Maybe, maybe not. There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Yeah. I wish I didn't know any." I mumbled.

"You shouldn't be so mean to me, you know. I could tell mom."

I groaned and laid back on my bed, shutting my eyes. "You're a jerk."

"And I'm also your twin."

I groaned, covering my ears. "Please don't say that."

"Why? Are you in denial?"

"I don't want a brother. Whatever you are…"

He sat down beside me. "Can't hate me for what I can't help being."

"It's not like I wanted to be this either."

He rolled his eyes. "You're kidding. It seems like you would've wanted immortality."

I sat up and shook my head. "My parents wanted this for me. I didn't get a say in it."

"Surprise, surprise."

I rolled my eyes and turned myself into a fairy. "I'm leaving."

He turned himself then too and followed me out my window. "You never get yelled at for leaving?"

"My mom doesn't care about me anymore. She didn't care when I almost killed myself. She was just mad that I let it slip about becoming a full mortal."

"Harsh."

I rolled my eyes. "I've got worse from her. It's sad that even my own mother is a person I can expect the worst of things from."

He sighed. "She'll come around. Trust me."

"What, you can see the future?"

He laughed. "I can't. Unlike you, I'm optimistic."

"I'd be optimistic but my mom isn't someone I can expect much from." I flew over to the nearest tree and sat down on the branch, kicking my legs out in front of me like I was swinging.


	14. End For Now

**Chapter14-End… For Now**

"Max, this is James. James, this is Max." I said, my arms crossed over my chest.

James smirked. "So this is your wizard boyfriend."

Max's eyes grew wide.

"Max, relax it's okay." I said lightly, squeezing his hand with both of mine.

He looked down at me. "How is it okay?"

James spoke up. "I'm a demon."

Max relaxed as if things were fine. "I've read about demons."

"Anything good?"

Max shrugged. "If being paired up with a fairy is a good thing to you…"

I rolled my eyes.

"So far, so good." James said.

The bell rang.

I dropped Max's hand. "We need to talk later." And I stalked off for class.

"Sounds like someone's in trouble." James mumbled, nudging Max with his elbow.

I turned and shot him a glare.

He laughed.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

I sighed and hid my face in his neck. "_Please_ don't get jealous over James. He's my _brother_, not anyone else. I don't… it doesn't make _any_ sense why you would be jealous."

He covered my mouth with his hand. "I'm not jealous. I'm worried. About you. It's hard to trust him, knowing that he could hurt you so easily."

I pulled his hand down and kissed him, my arms wrapping around his neck. "I love you, Max."

He lightly touched my neck with his lips. "I love you, too."

We were quiet for a few minutes, just sitting closely to each other.

"Lucy, can I… try an age spell… on you?"

I looked up at him, worried. He wouldn't hurt me… would he? I trusted him. So I nodded.

He got to his feet and, with me in his arms, walked over to my bed. He set me down on my bed and pulled out his wand, his hand shaking. He spoke the gentle words quietly, the wand pointed at me.

Then, in an instant, I fell back onto the bed and was raised into the air. As my body changed, shrinking and sending me back to my twelve year old body.

James appeared at the door and, knowing he'd get sucked into the spell if he walked inside, stayed where he was.

When my body hit the bed, James ran over to me.

Tears sliding out of my eyes, a reached my hand out for James, finding his hand. He knew what was going on. I barely did but I knew it was bad.

"Lucy, Lucy, please. Say something." Max pleaded, tears in his eyes.

My lips parted but I didn't speak. I couldn't.

"She can't, Max. Her body is barely working with her right now. The change was too much for her."

"Lucy, I'm sorry." He whispered.

"She's not a fairy anymore."

"What?"

"When the magic aged her, she lost her immortality."

Max was quiet.

James helped my sit up, keeping his arm around me.

I leaned into him for support, my head spinning like crazy. I groaned and hid my face. "James…"

"Lucy, keep talking. Tell me how you're feeling."

"It… hurts."

"Where?"

"Everywhere." I whispered.

He rubbed my arm. "The pain will be okay soon. Max, take her."

Max nodded and took James' place, holding onto me gently. "Lucy, I'm so sorry."

"Shut up." I whispered.

He sighed then kissed my forehead.

**The End.**

* * *

The sequel to this story will be on this site. It's already halfway done and I'm so excited for you to read it.

Anyway, it's called Fairies and Demons.

I hope you like it.


End file.
